When You Have Blood You're Alive
by NollyLvn
Summary: And maybe a bit of toes. -Persona 3


Summary: And maybe a bit of toes.

''

 **When You Have Blood You're Alive**

''

Creak.

Junpei lifts his sleepy eyes to that grinding sound, after three seconds of further silence, he continues his meeting with the Sandman.

Creeaak!

The Iori male grumbles. What the hell, it's two in the morning. Can't he get some peace? Whoever the fuck is making that sou—

CREEEAKKK!

Okay, that's it. Junpei throws his holey blanket to the far end of his room, it gets stuck on the TV. He groans and opens his door to get rid of whatever nuisance that's making that squeaking sound. Then an unexpected view greets his face.

There was Aigis, limp on the floor as if she had lost all of her Spirit Point. She glances at Junpei with stern eyes. "Oh, good night, Junpei-san."

"N-Night, Ai-chan," he scratches the back of his almost-bald head as the robot tries to stand up, with much difficulty. He watches her _struggle_ —maybe we can use the term 'buffer' for her, or lag—and his eyebrow rises up at the sight. "What are you doing, actually?"

"I encountered an error within my body," she says in an odd, static voice while motioning at her limbs that are refusing to function. "It would seem like I have run out of my oil."

"Oil?"

"Yes." The robot nods, still unmoving from her awkward position. "According to Wikipedia, an oil is any neutral, nonpolar chemical substance that is a viscous liquid at ambient temperatures and is both hydrophobic (immiscible with water, literally "water fearing") and lipophilic—"

"Alright!" He cuts her off in frustration. What, is this a science class or something? "Ok, I gotcha. But you're an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, made by the Kirijo Group at that. Shouldn't you be more…"—developed? Superior? In no need of those weird liquids like any normal robots?—"advanced?"

Aigis isn't offended, in fact, she looks a bit approving of the technical word. "That does not erase the fact that I still need oil to move my body, lest I become like this," she points to herself with the slightest annoyance on her glossy eyes. "Junpei-san, may I ask your assistance in delivering me oil?"

"Huh? Where'd I get something like that?"

"My data says Mitsuru-san has it."

Maybe, if she was to have feelings, she could stop using machine-like terms like that. Junpei prefers not seeing his friends as computers. "I see…"

Actually, he doesn't see, simply standing still there waiting for something miraculous to happen. Too lazy for anything right now, just let him go back to his room and he'll continue his paused drooling on his pillow. Maybe producing one or two other puddles while he's at it. Aigis' flat lecture of oxygen, friction and corrosion in a scientific textbook manner makes his head hurt, and when his brain finally comes back to life, he runs for his safety. He's dumb and he owns that like the shit he is. Not that he admits that he's a shit.

After convincing Mitsuru, Yukari and Fuuka—who are debating whether they should feed Koromaru beef or chicken every day, apparently, they're having a girls' night on the lounge in the 3rd floor—that no, Aigis is not going to explode due to mechanical dehydration or something, Junpei hurriedly comes back with a bucket of oil, saving Aigis' aluminum ass.

The robot's ears light up in anticipation. "Thank you, Junpei-san."

"Don't mention it," he yawns as Aigis stiffly does her business. A minute later, the bucket is now empty and the female-shaped gadget can behave like usual. One thing Junpei takes for granted is how machines work smoothly, if they were glitching like Aigis did earlier, he'd be _dead_. How could he show pictures of dolphins and giraffes to Chidori without his phone? And there's one more thing that intrigues Junpei Iori: "Your… _feet_ look so slick. Isn't it slippery to run around and _climb walls_ with them?"

Aigis and Junpei turn to her toeless feet as the girl responds with experimentally rubbing them on the floor, giving out ear-scratching 'creeeaks' all along. He starts to attend another crash course of metallurgy. With a chance of rubbers.

Junpei says goodbye to his sleeping tonight.

''

Now I can't stop thinking about Yukarella whenever I see the name Yukari, and Fuuka. Lol, I've sustained damage.

So, any thought?

06/14/2016 ~NollyLvn


End file.
